Comic Troubles
by TTCyclone
Summary: When Mark Chang's Fake-a-fire breaks and Mandie finds him, Timmy makes a panicky wish to be lost in the Crimson Chin comic book. Now he and Kelsey have to find Mark before Mandie does!
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I know I should be working on the Incredibles thingy, but that'll have to wait 'till Halloween. So, ya. Read and Review! And for some reason, there is a lot of yelling in this one… _

"And that class," said Mr. Crocker after a very tiring and boring lecture, "is why the chicken crossed the road." Timmy looked to his right. Kelsey was asleep on her desk.

"Did she really fall asleep before 10:00?" asked Wanda, who was an eraser.

"Wow! A new record!" cried Cosmo.

"Poof!" piped up Poof.

"That was the most stupid lesson ever, so I can't blame her," said Timmy.

"TURNER!" shouted Crocker suddenly. "Would you please stop talking into your notebook and tell the class what the square root of 0 is?!"

"Uh…um…uh…"

"Poof!" cried Poof suddenly.

"Poof SHH!" hissed Wanda.

"No, 'poof' isn't the answer Turner, **F!!!!!**"

Kelsey jerked awake by Crocker's shouting.

"Wow I fell asleep already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep."

Mark Chang, who was sitting right behind Kelsey and Timmy suddenly, yelped. Kelsey turned and blinked.

"Ok, am I the only one seeing the alien in class?" she asked aloud.

"What?" said Timmy, Chester and AJ, turning around.

"_**AILEN!!!!!**_" yelled Crocker.

"I wish everyone in here was frozen!" cried Timmy. Wanda and Cosmo waved they're wands. So every living being in the room except Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Lucinda and Kelsey were turned to ice.

"TURNER!" cried Mark, who was now in his alien form that was freaking Kelsey out. "You must like help me dude!"

"What happened this time?" asked Timmy.

"I do not know! But with out my image fake-a-fier…"

"Your girlfriend Mandie can find you and yada, yada," finished Timmy.

"Ya!"

"What?" asked Kelsey.

Suddenly the ceiling crashed in. Mandie, Mark's fiancé came out of her space ship, holding her fire sword.

"MARK!!!!" she shouted, pulling Mark into a killer bear hug. "I found you! Now we can get married!"

"YOU'RE HUG!!! IT BURNS!!!" shrieked Mark. Timmy glanced around nervously. He looked at his Crimson Chin comic book that was lying open on his desk.

"I-I…I wish we were all hidden in the Crimson Chin comic book!" Cosmo waved his wand.

"No, wait!" shouted Wanda a little too late.

_**POOF!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, second chapter. And I would like to make a short statement…has anyone noticed that the 'Fly Boy' off of the episode "Fly Boy" is Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom? That just was so funny to me, because both shows were created by the same guy. Plus, 'Dash' had a really high voice, which made it funnier to me (where was Danny during this?). Ok whatever, read and review! **_

**Timmy and Kelsey were poofed right outside of a police station. The fairies, Mark, and Mandie were no where to be seen. **

"_**What-were-you-thinking-Turner?!**_**" shouted Kelsey, grabbing Timmy and shaking him.**

"**Well, I panicked. I mean, how could this be that hard? All we do is find Cosmo/Wanda/Poof/Lucinda and wish us home."**

"**And do you have any idea **_**where**_** they might be?" **

**Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.**

"**Oh crud!"**

**Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead.**

"**If I had a nickel for every time…" **

"**A nickel, that's it!" cried Timmy. **

"…**What?"**

"**Cosmo's nickel…Don't ask, I have no idea. There's a nickel factory just outside of town. We go there, and that's probably where Cosmo is."**

"**Wait how do you know where the nickel factory is…?"**

"**Huh? Oh, The Bronze Kneecap was robbing is once, and the Chin and I stopped him."**

"…**Wa-?"**

"**HEY YOU KIDS!" someone shouted from inside the building. Kelsey and Timmy jumped. **

"**I forgot, it's a different time of day in here," Timmy thought aloud. Kelsey looked up. Sure enough, the sky was darkening and all the 10 year olds would probably be inside by now. **

"**Well c'mon, let's not get caught!" said Kelsey, grabbing Timmy's arm. They ran a few ways until Kelsey stopped. **

"**Right, you lead. I have no idea where I'm going."**

"**Hurry, because if we're here, that means so is Mandie," said Timmy, jogging off with Kelsey. She stopped.**

"…**Don't you mean Mandy?"**

"**No. If you don't want to end up knowing **_**why**_** they call her Man**_**die**_** I would hurry!" **

_**Please be there, **_**prayed Timmy. **

_**This better work!**_** thought Kelsey. **


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry about the short chapters guys. See, during the week I don't really have time to write long ones, and sometimes I have time, but not a lot, so that's why. But today is Friday (thank heavens!), so…ya. Oh, and Cosmo's best line ever is, "Timmy, say, Chimmy-Chonga!" I was laughing so hard…ya, ok I OWN NOTHING!!!!! _

Timmy had been right about one thing, Cosmo was at the nickel factory.

"Oh hiya Timmy!" said Cosmo greeting his godchild.

"Cosmo! Thank goodness we found you!"

"Ya!" said Kelsey. "What were you thinking, poofing us in the city, _lost_?"

"Well, Timmy said he wanted to be _hidden_, so that's what I did."

"I wanted _Mark _to be hidden, not us!!!" shouted Timmy.

"Oh….sorry."

"Whatever," said Kelsey, "at least you have your wand and you ca fix this."

"Oh…about that…"

"What now?!" cried both Timmy and Kelsey.

"Welllllllll, when you said hidden, I thought you meant wands too."

"So lemme get this straight," said Timmy as Kelsey clapped her hand to her forehead, "you poof us into Chinsanatti, we have no idea where Mark, Poof, Wanda, or Mandie are, and you _DON'T HAVE YOUR WAND?!_"

"That's correct!" said Cosmo cheerfully.

Timmy and Kelsey looked at each other then both shouted in unison,

"_COSMO, YOU IDIOT!!!!"_

*****

"Ok," said Timmy to himself. "Ok. If I was a fairy baby lost in the city, where would I be?"

"Um…somewhere with a TV?" suggested Kelsey.

"A TV? How is that gonna help?"

"Well, Poof does watch a lot of Luki's Lunch Box," said Cosmo. Kelsey opened her mouth as if to argue, but she closed it.

"He's got a point." "Ok so we need to find a TV store!" said Timmy. But because the sky was black now, stores were closing…

"And this is gonna be hard," said Kelsey.

****

"When I get my hands on those idiots, I'll…I'll…" Wanda murmured to herself. She didn't have a wand. She didn't know where Cosmo, Poof, Lucinda, Timmy or Kelsey were. Plus, she should be looking for Mark Chang and Mandie too.

"Poof Poof!" said a familiar voice.

"Poof?" asked Wanda. "Poof where are you? Mommy needs to find you now."

"It's spinach!!! Have a healthy colon!" said the boy off of Luki's Lunch Box. Wanda knew his voice by heart now because of all the times Poof had watched it. She found her son around the corner, in front of a TV store.

"Poof!" said Poof.

"Oh there you are!" said Wanda. "You don't know where Timmy is do you?"

"'Immy?" asked Poof.

"Yes Timmy. We need to find him before anyone else does."

****

"C'mon, I think I hear him!" cried Kelsey, jogging next to Timmy. Timmy was holding a fishing pole with a nickel attached to it to drag Cosmo along. Because of his short attention span, if they didn't, he would just get lost again.

"PHILIP!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Darn it its Sunday! Crud! Anyway, ya I think this is the last chapter…I'm not sure, I'm winging it. Read and review and I won nothing except Kelsey! I just now realized that Johnny wasn't in this one…oh well._

"Cosmo shut up!" cried Kelsey. "D'you _want _to wake the whole city?"

"Yes!" said Cosmo.

"No!" said Timmy. "Poof should be right-AHH!" Timmy ran smack into the fairy baby. Poof started to cry.

"No, no, don't cry Poof!" cried Wanda. Wanda started making funny faces at Poof, who started to laugh. Lucinda popped up then, looking puzzled.

"What the-how did I get here?"

"Good things happen when fairy baby's laugh," explained Timmy as Kelsey helped him up. When Timmy had fallen, he let go of his fishing pole, who Cosmo grabbed and started hugging.

"PHILIP! I missed you so much girl!" _**(Author's note: here's a thing I don't get; why is the nickel's name 'Philip' if it's a girl? Philip is a guy's name!!! What the heck Butch!?) **_ cried Cosmo happily.

"Okaaaaay, so that problem is solved-" said Kelsey.

"But where's Mark?" finished Timmy.

"I thought you knew!" cried Wanda. Timmy growled in aggravation.

"Man, this is pointless!"

"TURNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Speak of the devil…" mumbled Kelsey. As if on cue, Mark Chang came running up to the group.

"MARK!!! WHY WON"T YOU LOVE ME?!" howled Mandie, chasing after Mark. Timmy, Mark, and Kelsey screamed and started running. The fairies turned into trash cans.

"Where are we going?" panted Kelsey.

"To a different panel! One with the Crimson Chin in it!" cried Timmy. "But right now, we need to RUN!!!"

Kelsey, who had just dodged a blast of fire from Mandie's sword, blinked.

"So _that's_ why they call her Mandie…"

"COME ON!!!"

***

Lucinda gasped in horror when she saw that her godchild had just barely dodged a fire blast. She and the other fairies poofed to their normal selves.

"Oh no!" She turned to Wanda. "WHO IS THAT?!" she cried, pointing at the screaming Mandie.

"Mandie," said Cosmo dreamily. Wanda wrote something on a note card and handed it to him.

"Say it."

"Who is an ugly woman, and I am happily married, so I wouldn't care about her," he said dully.

"Thank you," said Wanda in triumph. Lucinda grabbed Cosmo by his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Well, if that alien slayer fries _my_ Kelsey, your gonna have a date with her fire sword!!" threatened Lucinda, shaking Cosmo.

"Um…right, well off to panel 10!" cried Cosmo, who was starting to freak out because of Lucinda.

"Ya you better run!" shouted Lucinda as she poofed after him. Wanda just lamely floated there with her son in her arms, blinking.

_And Timmy thinks that _I'm_ over protective! _

***

"Is she still back there?!" shouted Kelsey. They were at panel 5. Only five more to go!

"I dunno lemme check!" said Timmy, turning his head. Mandie, who was screaming, "MARK!" was still chasing them. He just barley ducked a blast of fire and said, "That's a yes!"

"Hey were almost there!" said Kelsey. Panels eight…panel nine…

"PANEL TEN!" cried Timmy. The Crimson Chin, who was just handing the Bronze Kneecap over to the cops, jumped slightly when he saw Timmy.

"Timmy! What are you doing-"

"No time! You, fight, her, now!" panted Timmy, pointing at Mandie. Her hair was on fire and she looked like Medusa.

"Now," said Mandie. "You tried to keep Mark away from me, and you'll ALL PAY!" she shouted.

"I don't think so," said the Crimson Chin, grabbing her fire sword _**(man, I hate typing that! Stupid BSD!* {*BSD=Bad Spelling Disorder})**_ right out of her hands. Mandie blinked and her hair changed back normally for a second. Then it turned to fire again.

"Then I'll claw out your eyes with my perfectly manicured nails!"

Timmy cling to a pole, who he realized was Cosmo.

"Quick Cosmo! I wish we were back in the classroom, and Mandie was gone, and Mark's fake-a-fire was fixed!" Cosmo waved his wand just in time. Timmy blinked realizing where he was: back at his desk.

"You almost got me killed!!!" shouted Kelsey.

"Doesn't that happen on a daily bases?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, now it does," said Lucinda.

"Dude! Thank you!" said Mark, turning to a human again.

"You really should be careful with that Mark," advised Wanda.

"Pssh. I will now," said the alien.

"D'you want me to unfreeze everyone?" asked Wanda.

"Sure go ahead," said Timmy. Wanda did so and Cosmo, Poof and her turned into doodles on a notebook. Lucinda turned into a pencil.

"**AILEN! AILEN, RIGHT-**huh?" Crocker looked around confused.

"Can I help you Mr. Crocker?" asked Kelsey, trying to hide a smirk.

"No…carry on…" he walked to the front of the class once more.

"Thanks for helping me out Crimson Chin," said Timmy into his comic book.

"Your welcome Timmy. For is long as there is a single word in the book of truth-no, no…As long as there is a single cloud in the sky of goodness…no, no wait!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and shut the comic book.

"NO IT'S NOT ME!!! IT'S THE WRITER'S FAULT!!!"

**The End**


End file.
